fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred's Grandma Has A Secret
Fred's Grandma Has a Secret '''is the 19th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 21, 2008. Description Fred's Grandma has come to live with him and Fred discovers the truth about where his Mom has been. Transcript '''Fred: (walks into his room, sadly) Be quiet, Grandma! You're such a jerk! (to everyone) OH MY GOSH! You're never gonna believe what just happened. (screen cuts to his red Fred shirt that was ruined) Fred: (offscreen, sadly) My grandma ruined my Fred shirt! (camera moves to Fred about to cry) Fred: She put it inside the washer and it totally MESSED IT UP! (softly) So as you can probably tell a lot just happened since we last talked. First off, my grandma moved into my house because you know, my mom's gone, so now, my grandma watches me. My grandma's kind of a psychotico. She's always yelling at me and telling me what to do. Like she has a thornily or something. It's just really annoying! No offense to my grandma or anything, but she is. Oh, and the reason why my mom is gone, it's because she's on a little mini vacation. So yeah. My grandma's pretty weird to live with. I mean, one time, my grandma was doing the laundry, and she mixed up her underwear with mine. So I was like wearing granny panties. I'm not gonna lie. They were pretty cool to wear because like they went all the way up to your belly button. In sometimes when I'm bored, I grew up into my grandma's room and smell her clothes. The reason why I smell her clothes, it's because they smell like old people. I don't know why but for some reason, I like that smell. It just smells like it's been around for so long, you know. I'll be right back because my grandma said she has to talk to me about something. Talk to you later! (screen fades in black, then fades back to Fred running to the backyard) Fred: (sadly) I hope you die, Grandma! Gosh, I hate you! (sighs, going on the swing, angrily) My grandma is such a brat! (softly) She just informed me that she had a little secret she wanted to tell me. She told me that my mom's in rehab again! And my grandma was just too embarrassed to tell me that first. For some reason, my grandma's embarrassed that her daughter's been in rehab a few times now. I mean, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. She just has a few problems and the rehab people will help her. It's the simple as that. The time I met Bertha, my mom was at the bar, you know. And I guess, my grandma saw her there and she flipped out 'cause my mom isn't supposed to be drinking anymore. So like my grandma encouraged her to go to rehab and no one even told me until now. So yeah. My grandma said my mom will be back in a few weeks. (screen cuts to Fred after he gets out of the swing) Fred: I know that this is kind of atopic but I was watching this one show on TV and I saw this guy named Michael Phelps on it. He was like swimming inside this one humongous pool and he was like going really fast. And now, he's all famous and stuff and everyone likes him. So I decided that I want to be famous so everyone will love me. And then Judy will want to go out with me. Me and Judy will be like watching the sunset and then we'll kiss passionately. I'm just kidding. I would never kiss before marriage. My grandma told me that kissing before marriage is very sinful. So I'm never gonna kiss anyone before I get married. So yeah. I don't know if I wanna be a swimmer but I definitely wanna do something to become famous. Maybe my singing career will take off or something. (sings) I'm gonna be famous one day! Just wait and SEE! I'll marry Judy and then we'll KISS! I can't wait until I'm FAMOUS! (stops singing) I can't believe that school's starting soon. I hate school because then I'm gonna have to see those fat people like Kevin again. So yeah. It's pretty much gonna be really terrible. Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) Fred, get inside the house. Fred: Be quiet, Grandma. You're being a total scaly wag. Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) I'm sorry. I just want to tell you at the right time. Fred: (to his grandma, angrily) Get out of here! I hate you! Fred's Grandma: (offscreen) Fred, "hate" is a strong word! Fred: (to his grandma, angrily) Okay then. I strongly dislike you! (then to everyone) I VERY strongly dislike her! (softly) Okay. Well, I have to go 'cause my grandma's calling me in for supper. She made TV dinners. MY FAVORITE! Oh, and really fast before I go, I just want to tell you guys 'cause I'm gonna go camping next week. So that'll be pretty fun. Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Grandma (voice only) Category:Videos